Akatsuki Band
by Dani Reita Tetsuya
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Akatsuki adalah sebuah band dan mengikuti kontes musik?


Dani si 'author edan' yang ingin menjadi adiknya Reita the GazettE, telah menyelesaikan sebuah fict terbaru,

kali ini saya mencoba membuat fict selain pairing NaruHina. Yaitu fict yang humour *maaf kalo gak lucu*

Oh ya, saya mengucapkan banyak Arigatou buat yang sudah me-review fict saya yang lain, semoga review dari para senpai membuat fict ini lebih baik dari fict yang sebelumnya.

**Desclaimer :**

Naruto (ナルト) © Mashashi Kishimoto,

Akatsuki Band © Dani,

**OST :**

Before I Decay © the GazettE,

Cassis © the GazettE,

Stay Away © L`Arc~en~Ciel,

Kau Curi Lagi © J-Rocks feat Prisa,

Fallin in Love © J-Rocks,

**Warning :** AU, OOC, gaje, typo, alay, humor garing, songlyric di akhir, dll

**Rating :** K (semua boleh baca)

**Pairing :** Akatsuki

**Genre :** Humour/Friendship

**Summary :** Bagaimana jadinya kalau Akatsuki adalah sebuah band dan mengikuti kontes musik?

**Akatsuki Band**

Cerita dimulai di sebuah studio musik bernama "Akatsuki Music Studio"

saat itu disana sebuah band yang bernama "Akatsuki" sedang latihan untuk menghadapi festival musik yang diadakan di Konoha minggu depan.

Ayo kita 'intip' kegiatan latihan mereka.

"Jreengg...!"

"Dum..dum..dumm...!"

"Dak...dik...duk...!"

"Stop! Lo salah Hidan!

Ini tuh lagu rock, bukan dangdut tau!" kata Zetsu sang vokalis kepada bassist band tersebut.

"Iya dech maaf, bawel banget sih lo!" kata Hidan.

"Lomba udah tinggal bentar lagi, kita harus lebih serius latihan." kata Zetsu lagi.

"Demi dewa Jashin! Cerewet banget sih nih vokalis! Yah..maklum, dia kan bisa dua kali ngomong dalam satu waktu." pikir Hidan dalam hati sambil menatap sebal ke arah Zetsu.

"Ayo, kita mulai lagi latihannya." kata Zetsu dengan penuh semangat.

"La..la...la.."

"Lho kok musiknya gak jalan sih?" Zetsu teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Ya iyalah, mana ada musik bisa jalan! Hmm.." kata Deidara sang drummer.

"Iih, maksud gue tuh kalian kok gak mainin musiknya?" kata Zetsu lagi.

"Capek tau! Lo pikir kita ini gak butuh istirahat apa? Gue laper nih!" kali ini gitaris Kisame yang angkat bicara.

"Iya deh nanti gua beliin lo sup ikan hiu." kata Zetsu.

"Woy lo pikir gue kanibal?" kata Kisame dengan deathglare-nya.

"Kalo lo kenapa Deidara?" tanya Zetsu.

"Gue lagi nyelesaiin karya terbaru gw nih, stick drum dari tanah liat, Hmm.." jawab Deidara.

Zetsu hanya sweatdrop mendengar itu.

"Nah lo Itachi?" tanya Zetsu kepada sang gitaris.

"..." Itachi diem aje tuh.

"Woy lo denger gak sih?" kata Zetsu.

"Lo gak liat gue lagi twitter-an nih!" jawab Itachi dengan gaya cool nya.

Zetsu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya.

"Ya udah dech, kita istirahat dulu." kata Zetsu seraya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Woy manusia setengah tanaman, gue gak ditanya nih?" kata Hidan sewot.

"Ah, ngapain nanyain lo. Paling juga jawabannya gak penting." jawab Zetsu.

"Arrgghh.. Awas lo ya!" kata Hidan sambil mengangkat bass berbentuk sabit miliknya.

"Eh sabar bang! Istighfar, Hmm.." kata Deidara.

"Eh, Apaan tuh Istighfar?" tanya Hidan penasaran.

"Oh iya gue lupa, dia ini kan agamanya Jashin, mana tau istighfar dia." kata Deidara dalam hati.

"Ah, nggak kok. Udah lupain aja, Hmm.." kata Deidara.

"Eh, Itachi. Lo dari tadi twitter-an terus, pulsa lo gak cepet abis tah? Hmm.." tanya Deidara.

"Nggak dong, kan gue pake ****, setiap hari dapet bonus internet 10MB." kata Itachi.

"Daripada lo twitter-an, mending donlot b*kep aja. Katanya Miyabi udah ngeluarin film terbarunya tuh." kata Hidan.

"Dasar muka mesum!" kata Kisame seraya mengayunkan Samehada-nya ke arah Hidan.

Tapi ternyata malah mengenai Deidara.

"Ahh, sakit tau! Liat nih kepala gue benjol! Hmm.." kata Deidara.

"Eh..sorry! Gue gak sengaja. Ini gara-gara lo Hidan!" kata Kisame.

"Eh.. kok gue sih?" kata Hidan.

Mereka bertiga pun ribut sendiri. Sebaiknya kita jangan menggangu mereka. Lebih baik kita lihat apa yang sedang di twitt oleh Itachi.

**itachi_guitarist_akatsuki** : lama2 gw bsa jdi gila nih klo ngeliat mereka terus.

Sesaat kemudian telah ada yang me-retweet.

**Sasuke_uchiha99** : siapa tuh kak? RT **itachi_guitarist_akatsuki** : lama2 gw bsa jdi gila nih klo ngeliat mereka terus.

**itachi_guitarist_akatsuki** : biasa lh, tmn gw yg aneh itu RT **Sasuke_uchiha99** : siapa tuh kak? RT **itachi_guitarist_akatsuki** : lama2 gw bsa jdi gila nih klo ngeliat mereka terus.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya twitter-an tiba-tiba ada sms masuk ke hape Itachi.

"Bonus hari ini telah habis, sisa pulsa Rp149,- segera isi ulang untuk terus menikmati layanan kami."

begitulah isi sms nya.

"Ah what the hell!" Itachi teriak keras sekali dan membuat Kisame, Hidan, dan Deidara terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Kenapa woy!" tanya Hidan.

"Pulsa gue abis nih, beliin donk!" kata Itachi.

"Wah sorry man, gue lagi bokek sekarang, mending lo jual aja pedangnya si Kisame." kata Hidan.

PLAKK..

tamparan cukup keras tampaknya berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Hidan.

"Apa-apaan lo! Gue kan cuma bercanda kalee..." kata Hidan.

"Makanya, jaga tuh mulut kalo ngomong!" kata Kisame.

"Udah ah, gue mau pulang." kata Hidan.

"Eh, di rumah lo ada makanan gak? Hmm.." tanya Deidara kepada Hidan.

"Gak ada, kalo lo mau makan ayo ikut gue. Tapi enaknya kita kemana ya?" tanya Hidan.

"Makan bakso aja yuk! Atau mie ayam? Hmm.." kata Deidara.

"Udah ah, kita beli pecel lele aja." kata Hidan.

"Ya udah ayo, tapi ngemeng-ngemeng lo yang bayar kan? Hmm.." tanya Deidara dengan senyum liciknya.

"Iya..iya.. santai aja sob!" jawab Hidan.

Lalu mereka berdua pun pergi.

"Gue mau beli pulsa dulu, kalo lo mau kemana?" tanya Itachi kepada Kisame.

"Err.. Gue ikut nemenin lo aja dech." jawab Kisame.

"Oh, ya udah." kata Itachi.

Lalu mereka berdua juga pergi.

Kemudian Zetsu yang telah kembali terkaget-kaget melihat studio tempat mereka latihan telah kosong melompong.

"Kemana sih mereka? Baru ditinggal ke 'belakang' sebentar aja udah pada ngacir. Dasar..." kata Zetsu.

"Mending gue tunggu aja dah, paling juga mereka gak akan pergi lama." kata Zetsu lagi.

2 jam kemudian.

"Zzzz...zzz...zzz.."

Zetsu terlalu lama menunggu teman-temannya kembali hingga ia tertidur.

"Wah, dia tidur rupanya." kata Kisame yang telah kembali ke studio tersebut.

"Mungkin kelamaan nungguin kita balik. Hmm.." kata Deidara.

"Hihi.. aku punya ide jahil!" kata Hidan lalu pergi ke tempat drum set, lalu ia memukul drum dengan asal-asalan.

"Duk..dug...dux..!"

"Woy! Berisik tau! Ganggu orang lagi tidur aja!" Zetsu teriak-teriak gaje karena tidurnya diusik.

"Gue tau! Pasti lo mimpi 'jorok' ya? Hahaha.." kata Hidan.

"Enak aja lo bilang!" kata Zetsu.

Yang lain pun tertawa.

"Udah, ayo kita mulai latihan lagi." kata Zetsu memberi semangat kepada teman-temannya.

**[1 minggu kemudian]**

Akhirnya festival musik konoha dalam menyambut datangnya musim panas tiba.

Terlihat banyak band-band dari berbagai daerah luar Konoha seperti Suna, Iwa, Ame, Kiri, dan lain-lain ikut berpartisipasi. Dan tentu saja Akatsuki.

"Bertemu lagi di Konoha's Summer Music Festival. Tahun ini peserta yang hadir lebih banyak dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya! Ini berarti perlombaan akan sangat seru!" kata Haruno Sakura, sang pembawa acara.

"Baiklah, tanpa berlama-lama lagi segera saya persilahkan kepada Tsunade-sama selaku pemimpin Konoha untuk membuka dan meresmikan acara tahunan ini." katanya lagi.

Lalu Tsunade naik ke panggung utama dan menyampaikan pidato sambutannya sekitar 10 menit.

"Dengan ini Konoha's Summer Music Festival ke-21 dengan resmi dibuka!" kata Tsunade mengakhiri pidatonya.

Lalu disambut tepuk-tangan dan teriakan penonton yang sangat meriah.

Akatsuki Band mendapat nomor urut tampil ke-68 dari total 75 peserta.

Para peserta menunjukkan kebolehan dan kemampuan terbaik mereka. Hampir semua terlihat sangat bagus.

Sampai tiba saatnya band dengan nomor urut 67 naik ke panggung.

"Weh, habis ini giliran kita Bro!" kata Hidan, wajahnya terlihat gugup.

"Biasa aja kali! Lo nervouse ya? Hmm.." kata Deidara menggoda Hidan.

"Nggak ah, lo kali yang grogi!" kata Hidan membalas.

"Udah kalian gak usah ribut melulu, wajar kalo kita gugup. Mending siapin mental kalian baik-baik." kata Zetsu melerai keduanya.

Dan kini tibalah giliran Akatsuki Band menunjukkan kebolehan mereka.

"Kita sambut peserta selanjutnya, nomor urut 68 Akatsuki Band!" kata Sakura si pembawa acara.

Lalu mereka pun naik ke panggung.

Penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mereka mulai menampakkan diri di atas panggung.

"Hei lihat vokalisnya berbadan setengah hitam putih, hahaha!"

"Ada daunnya juga lho,"

"Gitarisnya yang itu mukanya kaya hiu, hahaha!"

"Drummernya pria atau wanita? Atau banci mungkin, hahaha!"

"Lihat tuh gaya rambut bassistnya, jadul banget ya. Hahaha!"

"Pake seragam aneh lagi, warna hitam dengan awan merah. Hahaha!"

Penonton tertawa melihat tampilan fisik Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame, dan Deidara.

Namun tidak untuk Itachi.

"Eh, tapi lihat yang itu!"

"Kyaa..! Dia keren sekali!" kata penonton terutama wanita saat melihat Itachi yang berada di sisi kanan panggung dengan gitarnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cool.

"Abaikan saja mereka, ayo kita tunjukkan kemampuan kita yang sebenarnya!" kata Zetsu dan lalu dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh seluruh temannya.

Lalu mereka pun mulai memainkan musik mereka. Kali ini mereka membawakan lagu dari band The GazettE yang berjudul Before I Decay.

Suara scream Zetsu dipadu dengan pondasi drum yang kokoh dari Deidara, lalu improvisasi gitar Itachi, aura bass yang khas dari Hidan, dan ritmik dari gitar Kisame. Membuat penonton dan juri berdecak kagum.

This is the same as a game not having an end

Nounashi no kuchi hataki yatsu o genjitsu de nejifuse.  
>Ameisensou naraberu muchi o tsubuse.<p>

Before I Decay

Please abandon instinct  
>I was stuck in a loop of a vicious circle<br>It was a mistake to have entrusted you  
>I die at abnormal speed.<p>

This is the same as a maze not having an end  
>Fuhen no ningen shinri.<p>

Mereka memberikan applause yang sangat meriah untuk Akatsuki Band.

Semua peserta telah tampil dan menunujukkan kebolehan mereka.

Kini saatnya pengumuman pemenang yang akan menantang Konoha Band, sang juara bertahan.

"Para peserta telah menunjukkan kemampuan mereka dengan maksimal, kini saatnya untuk kita mengetahui siapakah yang akan menantang Konoha Band di Grand Final!" kata Sakura.

"Di tangan saya telah ada nama band yang akan melaju ke Grand Final. Ini adalah keputusan juri yang mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi!

Baiklah tanpa berlama-lama lagi, pemenangnya adalah..."

suasana seketika menjadi tegang, peserta dan penonton tidak sabar ingin mengetahui pemenangnya.

Hidan : "Oh Dewa Jashin, semoga kami menang!"

Deidara : "Bismillah.. Menangkan kami. Hmm.."

Kisame : "Menang..menang..menang"

Zetsu : "Menang atau kalah aku siap!"

Itachi : #nge-twitt : "Doain gw mnang ya tmn2!"

"Pemenangnya adalah Akatsuki Band!"

"Hwa...wa...wa...!"

sorak-sorak teriakan histeris penonton menyambut kemenangan Akatsuki Band.

Zetsu : "Yes.. kami menang!"

Hidan : "Aku tak percaya ini! Semoga ini bukan mimpi!" #PLAKK... Kisame menampar Hidan.

Kisame : "Ini bukan mimpi kan? Udah gue buktiin ke lo!"

Deidara : "Alhamdulillah.. Hmm.."

Itachi : #nge-twitt (lagi) : "gue menang gan !"

"Akatsuki Band diharap segera ke atas panggung." kata Sakura sang pembawa acara.

"Dan kita sambut sang juara bertahan, Konoha Band!" kata Sakura lagi.

Teriakan penonton menyambut kedatangan Konoha Band.

"Wow Sasuke-kun keren!"

"Naruto! Semangat ya!"

"Semangat Lee!"

"Kiba, aku mendukungmu!"

Konoha Band yang terdiri dari Sasuke (vokal), Naruto (gitar), Kiba (bass), Rock Lee (drum) naik ke panggung dengan diiringi teriakan dan sambutan meriah penonton.

"Hahaha... Saya Killer Bee selaku juri utama akan memberikan tantangan kepada kalian, kalian siap?" kata Killer Bee.

"Siap donk!" kata Naruto, gitaris Konoha Band dengan penuh semangat.

"Kami siap!" kata Zetsu.

"Kalian harus membawakan 2 lagu, yang pertama lagu berbahasa Jepang lalu yang kedua lagu Indonesia!" kata Killer Bee.

"Kami berikan waktu 30 menit untuk kalian mempersiapkan lagu." kata Killer Bee lagi.

Lalu setelah itu kedua band turun panggung untuk berdiskusi mengenai lagu yang akan mereka tampilkan di Grand Final.

30 menti kemudian.

"Sekarang saatnya kita saksikan penampilan puncak dari kedua Grand Finalis!" kata Sakura.

Penonton menyambut dengan sangat meriah.

"Baiklah yang pertama kita tampilkan penantang kali ini, Akatsuki Band!" kata Sakura lagi.

"Lagu apa yang akan kalian bawakan?" tanya juri Killer Bee.

"Stay Away dan Kau Curi Lagi." jawab Zetsu mewakilkan bandnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Silahkan tunjukkan aksi kalian, haha!" kata Killer Bee lagi dengan tertawa gak jelas.

"Show Time! 3..2..1..! Let's Go!" kata Zetsu menyemangati teman-temannya.

Lalu mereka memulai membawakan lagu dari L`Arc~en~Ciel yang berjudul Stay Away.

Nuke dashita daichi de  
>te ni ireta no wa jiyuu<br>maybe lucky maybe lucky  
>I dare say I'm lucky<p>

reeru no ue ni sotte  
>doko made yukeru kana<br>maybe lucky maybe lucky  
>I dare say I'm lucky<p>

yakimashi no sekai ni wa hikarenai kara  
>kimi no mirai wa acchi<br>saa trying trying in yourself

causes stain stay away  
>causes stain stay away<p>

massara na taiyou wa  
>dare ni mo furi sosogu<br>maybe happy maybe happy  
>I dare say I'm happy<p>

urusaku iwanaide ne  
>shizunde shimau kara<br>maybe happy maybe happy  
>I dare say I'm happy<p>

karamitsuku sekai ni wa unzara nano sa  
>kagefumi shitenaide<br>saa trying trying in yourself

Dengan penuh semangat mereka membawakan lagu tersebut dengan harmonisasi yang luar biasa.

Para penonton memberikan aplause meriah kepada mereka.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan membawakan lagu Kau Curi Lagi dari J-Rocks.

Di jejak langkahku  
>ku mau kau tak ada<br>Di warna hidupku  
>yang lama tenggelam<br>bersama cintamu

ku yakin tanpamu ku dapat lalui  
>ku harap ini kan slamanya<br>kau yang pernah singgah di hati yang terdalam  
>kau adalah kesalahan yang membuatku cintai dirimu<p>

kini kau datang dengan sejuta cinta  
>yang kau beri rasuki diriku<p>

kau curi lagi …  
>kau genggam lagi …<br>kau tawan hatiku yang terbiasa tanpa dirimu  
>kau jerat diriku<p>

Memanfaatkan kemampuan Zetsu yang mampu bernyanyi dengan 2 suara berbeda sehingga menghasilkan suara seperti berduet. Penonton terkagum-kagum melihat penampilan spektakuler mereka.

"Kini tiba saatnya penampilan sang juara bertahan. Kita sambut Konoha Band!" kata Sakura yang disambut histeris penonton.

"Kalian akan membawakan lagu apa?" tanya Killer Bee.

"Kami akan tampil romantis kali ini, karena itu kami akan membawakan lagu Cassis dan Fallin in Love." kata Sasuke.

Para penonton terutama wanita yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak histeris.

"Ayo kita mulai teman-teman!" kata Naruto sang gitaris mengkomando teman-temannya.

Mereka mulai membawakan lagu dari the GazettE yang berjudul Cassis.

Di mulai dengan petikan gitar yang sangat merdu dari Naruto.

Lalu raungan bass khas 'Visual Kei' yang diciptakan Kiba berpadu dentuman drum yang digebuk oleh Lee.

aaa...zutto kurikaeshiteta zutto kanashimasete bakari datta  
>aaa...kitto anata sae mo kizutsukete boku wa ugokenu mama<br>aaa...anata ni fureru koto ga naze konna ni kurushii no desu ka?

kitto onaji koto wo kurikaeshita anata wo ushinatte shimau no ga kowakatta kara

yorisou koto de nuguou to shita wasure kirenakatta hi wo  
>anata wa nani mo kikazu ni kono te wo nigitte kureta ne<p>

ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo  
>kitto kawarazu aishite iru<br>ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo  
>kitto kawarazu aishite iru.<br>I will walk together, the future not promised  
>It keeps walking together, to the future which you are...<p>

Suara merdu Sasuke terasa sampai ke hati para penonton dan juga juri, dengan penghayatan yang luar biasa sukses menyihir ribuan penonton yang datang menyaksikan.

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan membawakan lagu Fallin in Love milik J-Rocks.

Kurasakan ku jatuh cinta  
>Sejak pertama berjumpa<br>Senyumanmu yang selalu menghiasi hariku

Kau ciptaanNya yang terindah  
>Yang menghanyutkan hatiku<br>Semua telah terjadi  
>Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu<br>Dan ku harapkan engkau tau

Kau yang kuinginkan  
>meski tak ku ungkapkan<br>Kau yang kubayangkan  
>Yang slalu kuimpikan<p>

Aku jatuh cinta, Tlah jatuh cinta  
>Cinta kepadamu, Ku jatuh cinta<br>I'm falling in love  
>I'm falling in love with you<p>

Dengan aransemen yang sangat kreatif, mereka membawakan lagu itu dengan sangat harmonis. Membuat teriakan penonton makin terdengar keras.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Inilah saat paling menegangkan, sebentar lagi kita akan mengetahui siapakah pemenang Konoha's Summer Music Festival ke-21." kata pembawa acara, Sakura.

"Para juri yang terdiri dari Killer Bee, Kakashi Hatake, dan Jiraiya telah berunding untuk mengambil keputusan tentang pemenangnya. Dan kini di tangan saya telah ada nama band pemenang yang tertulis di kertas ini." kata Sakura lagi.

Terdengar teriakan penonton yang meminta segera diumumkannya siapa pemenangnya.

"Ya baiklah, saya akan segera mengumumkan pemenangnya.

Dan pemenangnya adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akatsuki Band!"

"Wow!" teriakan kebahagiaan meledak dari mulut Zetsu.

Deidara spontan melakukan sujud syukur.

Kisame tak kuasa menitikkan air mata harunya.

Hidan menusuk perutnya sendiri (?) menggunakan sabitnya sebagai rasa syukur.

Itachi langsung nge-twitt :

"Thanks buat dukungan kalian semua! I Love U all!"

Penonton menyambut dengan sangat meriah kemenangan Akatsuki Band.

Personil Konoha Band juga tak lupa mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka.

Mereka berhak menerima hadiah sebesar ¥1.000.000,- dan kontrak dengan label Uzumaki Record.

**The End.**

Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga fict aneh ini. Maaf kalo humornya sama sekali tidak lucu, Author ini bukan tipe orang yang pandai melucu tapi saya ini orang yang pemalu seperti Hinata #dipukul Hinata's Lovers.

Oh ya sekedar info, author itu J-Rockstars makanya memasukkan lagu J-Rocks, terus L`Arc~en~Ciel dan the GazettE itu band Jepang favorit author. #readers: gak nanya!

Jangan lupa review ya!

Kalo ada yang request fict baru atau sekuel Insya Allah akan author buatkan.

Sekali lagi, please REVIEW!

Arigatou!


End file.
